1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to litter boxes and more specifically, to a sifting litter box with two litter box trays.
2. Description of Related Art
Household pets are exceedingly popular, in the United States and throughout the world. It is not uncommon for pet lovers to have more than one pet. One very popular pet is the domestic cat. According to the 2015-16 National Pet Owners Survey by the American Pet Products Association, the cat has surpassed the dog as the “pet of choice.” There are an estimated 77.8 million pet dogs and an estimated 85.8 million pet cats in the United States. Although cats are relatively low maintenance, owners who keep their cats indoors are faced with the litter box problem: how to best maintain and clean the box or tray into which the cat urinates and defecates. At best, it is an unpleasant task. And, for pregnant women and individuals with an immune-deficiency, it should be avoided due to risk of contracting toxoplasmosis, a parasite that can be passed to people through contact with feline feces (most litter products display a warning suggesting that pregnant women and immune-deficient patients avoid litter box maintenance).
Pet product manufacturers have introduced products over the years to improve and meet the challenge of the litter box task, but clearly the advent of clumping litter in the mid-1980s is one of the most important. Prior to clumping litter, owners used granulated clay litter, which must be cleaned frequently and offers no odor control. Conversely, clumping litter solidifies wet urine and excrement, and deodorizes solid waste matter better than any other litter product. Clumping cat litter has quickly become the number one selling type of cat litter on the market. Other popular new cat litters are silica- and wood-based, which are clumping and non-clumping.
Although clumping litter is an improvement over other options, the disposal and maintenance problem of such still exists. Several popular clumping litter brands refer to the products as “scoopable,” suggesting the use of a scoop to remove the clumped waste from the litter. This method sends the cat owner on unpleasant search missions through the litter.
A need therefore exists for a litter box that reduces a cat owner's involvement in cleaning cat litter.